


Melt in Your Mouth Kind of Lovin’

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Clawen sexy time, Detailed smut, F/M, Owen taking Claire’s cherry pie if you know what I mean, Prompt requested was song Bon Appétit by Katy Perry, if you don’t then you are probs too young to be reading this tbhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One Shot/Prompt requested}Prompt sent: ‘Bon Appétit’ by Katy Perry.It’s detailed, it’s explicit, and I hope you enjoy it ;)





	Melt in Your Mouth Kind of Lovin’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarynotSary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/gifts).



> I was requested to write this one prompt by this amazing girl. I’m flattered, to be honest and I hope you like it!

Claire hadn’t told him and she wouldn’t said anything about it if it weren’t necessary, but Owen had already figured it out on his own. The way her voice would whimper and her body shiver after the most minimum touch. He could feel her breathing grow in need every time he found the perfect timing to slide his hands around her thighs, let the rough texture of his finger pads brush her soft creamy legs. She’d giggle against their kiss and blush lightly at the twitching.

This was the fifth time they had let a couple of kisses escalate into a full make-out session. This time was happening while they were in the redhead’s office. She was lying on the couch, her head resting on the arm rest. Owen was slowly peppering her neck, the way her low moans made her throat vibrate enabling him to keep going.

He adjusted his legs while resting on top of her. The redhead bending her one leg up, his fingers immediately caressing her knee. He felt her own fingers brushing through his hair, his lips moving back to find hers and kiss her softly. Claire kept her eyes closed, shifting slightly under his frame. She curved her hips upwards when his fingers rounded her leg and softly slipped under her skirt against the back of her thigh.

The redhead wasn’t as sensitive to the way his fingers admired her skin as she used to be the first time he had felt it with his fingertips. Owen took this as a signal that he could try go further, “you are so soft, makes want to explore more~” He murmured against her lips before bringing his eyes up and link them with hers.

Claire gulped softly and chewed on her lower lip, feeling her cheeks turning pink. She could see how much he desired her by the way his eyes were twinkling. She didn’t have time to say anything, she cried a gasp after feeling his curious fingers brush up between her legs.

She was sticky wet, Owen had been able to feel the pamper in the fabric of her underwear. This is how he had figured out on his own that Claire was still a virgin; they always got wet so fast.

He didn’t push it, his fingers feeling the inside of her thigh on their way back out, but now that he had proved his suspicion was corrert...his eyes grew a desperate hunger for her, he was now starving for cherry pie.

The redhead was able to pick his intense craving right away, she gulped. “How about we...we continue this tonight for dinner?” She suggested, slowly sitting up. She didn’t really want her first anything to be on the couch. She needed to be relaxed and be able to enjoy this the best she could.

“For dessert you mean.” He grinned, sitting back on the couch, his fingers twirling the ends of her red hair.

Claire shook her head, fixing her blouse once she was sitting next to him. “I mean a full-course meal.” She sighed nervously. “I’ll bring the buffet, you bring the appetite?” She looked down, rubbing on her arm.

Owen chuckled and kissed her cheek gently, he nodded agreeing to this. They were to meet in her hotel suite rather than his bungalow like they usually did.

 

* * *

 

Her hotel suite was under soft candle light, Claire hadn’t overdone it. She just didn’t really want to do this with the lights on or the blinds spread opened. Three candles were the only thing illuminating her path upon answering the door.

She had had the whole afternoon and part of the evening to work on her confidence. Having sex for the first time was something that made every woman nervous, it didn’t matter the age. Had she been ‘saving herself’? Not really, it just hadn’t happened for her and now that things were heating up with Owen she couldn’t restrain herself.

He leaned down to kiss her lips softly, noticing she was still wearing the same black skirt and white silk button-up blouse from that morning. She smiled upon taking the bottle of wine he had brought with him. Locking the door behind them, she headed to the kitchenette. 

“Um, why don’t you sit at the table, I’ll be right there.” She smiled, looking around the cupboard for a couple of glasses.

Owen nodded and quietly found the empty round table covered in a blue silk tablecloth. There were no signs of her cooking anything, so he figured they would get some room service. He reached for the menu on the kitchen counter and started to scan it.

Claire was back with their wine, she handed him one glass and took a sip from hers. She rested against the table before him and slowly took the menu away from him, “you don’t want to spoil your meal, do you?” She dropped the menu on the empty chair next to him.

A side smirk grew on his lips, Owen slowly stood up and trapped her between his frame and the table behind her, “I’ve been cooking all day...” She smiled softly. “Boiling...sweating...melting~” She kept adding softly, feeling how her chest tighten while he brushed his lips up her throat and his fingers gently ran down her back before finding the waist of her skirt.

Owen slowly unzipped it and carefully pushed it down. He kneeled down, his lips taking a second to leave a couple of kisses down her thighs before helping her step out of the skirt and push it completely off of her. 

His hands ran back up her legs until finding her ass, cupping her butt cheeks, he pulled her up to sit on the table. Now Claire only on her underwear.

Owen rested his forehead against hers and slowly let his fingers take her blouse off one button down at a time. He was going to take his time with her, “I want to eat you out first.” He shared with her, a soft gulp was heard from her end, “but I like my meals warm and juicy...” He explained.

His lips peppering kisses along her collarbone, his hands pulling her blouse off her arms and letting it drop onto the floor. Owen knew it wouldn’t take long before Claire was ready for his cock, but he still wanted to make her beg for it. 

He kissed her softly, the only noise filling the room was the one their lips made when tasting each other. Claire’s breathing was increasing in anticipation, his fingers softly massaging her inner thighs while parting her legs and slipping his torso between them.

Soon, his lips moved to kiss her breasts. He already had his hands back up, unstrapping her black bra and gently removing it. She had the most perfect pair of breasts. He let his hands cup one each, massaging them while he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. 

Claire now working on undressing him, her fingers eager when pushing his shirt over his head. She felt his strong abdomen for a few seconds, her fingers running through his chest hair. She slipped lightly against the table, her lips kissing his pectorals.

The man rested his hand on the small of her back, his lips kissing down between her breasts and down her abdomen while resting her back against the soft fabric of the tablecloth. His hands on her hips now, he gently positioned her.

Owen kissed her gently, making sure she was doing okay so far. Claire shifted and got comfortable, taking a deep breath trying to keep her nerves under control. He was gentle and was taking his time which she appreciated. 

His fingers were hooked around the waist band of her black lace panties and slowly started to pull them down removing them off one leg at the time. Once in his hand, he pushed them down the front pocket of his jeans, the redhead observing him while biting on her lip.

Claire was now completely exposed before him. Owen gently bent her one leg up and let her high heel rest against the edge of the table. He was keeping those on, he wanted to fuck her wearing them.

His lips started peppering the inside of her thigh. He then turned his attention to her other leg and mirrored what he had done with the previous one. Claire was already wet, but he wanted more. “Pardon my manners beautiful...” he teased her, his eyes on hers, “but I like playing with my food.”

That said, he leaned forward and kissed her soundly for a few seconds, her hand running around his neck bringing him closer so she could kiss him deeper. Owen pulled back, his hands making a short stop on their way down to her pussy. He massaged her breasts, his tongue joining them tasting her nipple and nibbling on her breast for a moment before he retook on his journey going south.

He moaned, his eyes admiring the most beautiful flower he had ever seen, he was thirsty for that nectar. Claire whimpered feeling his warm fingers brushing down the folds around her entrance. He smiled and slowly started to rub her, feeling her tense up against his touch. “C’mon, baby~relax...” He called out gently, his lips nibbling on the inside of her thighs.

Claire nodded and gulped before taking a deep breath. He slowly used his index finger to circle that moist hole he couldn’t wait to claim and ruin for any other man. A moan filled the room once Claire felt his finger slowly sliding inside of her. He adjusted and leaned over, his lips kissing hers while his arm was left between her legs, the way she was kissing him had changed. She was devouring his lips, hungry for more. Claire had only felt the tip of his finger and already knew she wouldn’t be able to get enough of this. 

Owen pulled back and nibbled on her abdomen while his index finger slowly slipped farther inside. He could feel the redhead’s breathing shifting and he liked that. The man started thrusting his finger in and out of her, letting his sense of touch get familiar with the texture of her pussy. She was so soft and could tell she was tight as fuck.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled his finger back just to make his middle one joined it and start to softly fuck her. The squeaky sound he could hear between hergroaning letting him know she was ready to melt around his tongue.

He pulled his chair closer and sat down. Once again, his lips took a few seconds to tease her and nibble those firm thighs she was displaying. He let his hands slid up her abdomen, and rest over her breasts. He poked the tip of his tongue out and gently licked the juice on the surface of her pussy. Claire closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip, unconsciously closing her legs against him.

Owen brought his hands back down and slowly parted them. He used one hand to keep her folds open, give his hungry tongue full access to her core. He groaned against her, letting his muscle slid as far as it could go. She had the most delicious pussy he had ever tasted, and the thought of him being the first one to try it out was making the bulge in his jeans tighten.

He had to wait, even if he wanted to fuck her bad, Owen was going to take as much time as he needed. The tip of his tongue was now teasing her sensible nub. Claire had her fingers clawing the tablecloth, tilting her head back, and curving her hips up against his touch. She could feel Owen practically making out with the most private corner of her body. She released a loud cry, feeling how she was dripping into his mouth.

“G—od~!” She begged, Owen letting his tongue vibrate, it was until he felt her hand pushing his head against her when he knew she was more than ready.

He pulled back, the redhead breathing fast, resting her hand on her chest hearing her heart beating loud. She sighed before watching Owen slowly take her hand and pulled her up.

Her eyes immediately fell on the thick large erection he was displaying. He had pulled his jeans and boxers down and kicked them to the side, “that was delicious, but I’m ready for the main course.” He said softly, kissing her lips lovingly. His hands fell on her hips and pulled her closer to the edge. 

Claire nodded, her eyes slowly moving from his hard to meet his eyes. She let her fingers run around his neck and her lips nibbled on his chin.

He grabbed his throbbing erection and pulling her a little closer to the edge he positioned himself. Owen nibbled on her lower lip and pulled lightly from it. His hands one on each side of her ass and steadily pulled her against the tip of his cock.

It slipped through her dripping folds easily, the thick dick he was slowly pushing through her tight pussy made her cry out a bit. The grip she had around his neck tightening, she started breathing faster as he kept sliding deeper. The redhead rested her forehead against his and bit on her lower lip, feeling how he was completely buried inside her. She trapped him around her legs, resting her things against his hips. His arms resting beside them, Claire’s one hand holding tight from the edge of the table, her other one still around his neck.

He slowly started to pull out, the redhead pecking his lips before releasing a moan against them. He positioned her letting her ass sit on the edge of the table and gently looking into her eyes, he kissed the tip of her nose and slowly slipped back inside. The redhead cried out again, leaning back so her legs could be bent mid air from the table, and let go of the edge. She hugged his back and caressed it softly, her hips slowly following the pace he was creating.

Her other hand playing with his hair, their lips passionately kissing, her tongue dancing with his. Claire bit on his lower lip feeling him increase the speed he had let her body get used to. She started crying out her moans, tilting her head back. Owen rolled his hips hard while fucking her, his balls slamming against her.

“You are so tight~I want to rip you apart...” He admitted, his hands pulling her against him while he thrusted deep into her pussy. 

Her own hips quickly picking the slow but rough pace they had agreed on, her moans synchronized with his thrusts now. He could feel her nails digging into his skin, Owen leaned her further down, wanting to fuck her as deep as he could. Claire let go of his back and dug her nails in each of his butt cheeks. “Fuck me deeper, harder ~” She gulped, she was starting to feel this urgency building inside of her.

Owen nodded and kissed her deeply. He adjusted and did as told. Claire started calling out his name, this being her first time she didn’t really know what to expect. She didn’t know what it was that she liked until she tasted it for the first time. “Keep it like that~” She groaned, Owen was fucking her with all he’d got.

Both their bodies growing sweaty, and Claire feeling this desperate need to have him go rough on her. She felt his lips kissing one of her breasts, Owen could feel how by the second she started to leak and tighten around him.

“Please....Owen~god!” She tilted her head back, tensing her legs around him. She could feel her toes curling in her heels. 

He increased the pace at her request, his lips peppering kisses down her sweaty abdomen. She moaned with her throat, reaching a stage in her where she couldn’t handle it anymore, feeling like she was going to explode but at the same time couldn’t get enough of him.

She held tight from his shoulders, her nails digging his skin. Her legs still bent up, his arms keeping them in the air while he fuck her deep and rough like they had discovered she liked it. “I can’t anymore—“ she bit on his shoulder, breathing loud and fast. “Please~” She begged.

Owen found her lips and kissed her hungrily, his hips working with hers until they both reached the peek of their pleasure. He held tight from her waist, almost like the fall from there would require for him to catch her. He nibbled on her lips before letting his roll down her throat. He could feel her body slowly tensing under his frame and hear his name being called out one last time.

Claire’s grip slowly releasing from around his shoulders, her body relaxing while his penetration felt the release he had caused in her body. The warmth of her juices mixing with his own while dripping around the tablecloth.

She was blushed, her body hot and sweaty. His lips kissing up her neck. He smiled at her, slowly letting his fingers tuck her red hair behind her ear. She nosed close, feeling him pull out of her.

Claire giggled, trying to catch her breath and remember how to formulate a word, her heart beating fast against her chest. She pecked his lips and smiled against them,

“Bon appétit, baby...”


End file.
